


Bathed In Yellow In Your Arms

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Kissing, National Kissing Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Bathed In Yellow In Your Arms

**Summary:** Asami and Korra finally share something both have wanted for a long time.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated** : K

 

 **Prompt:** First Kiss

* * *

 

The outline of Asami's lips in the luminescent glow of the Spirit Portal was so lovely to Korra that she couldn't wait to kiss her any longer.

The gnaw had finally been recognized by the Avatar only days ago, but if she thought - _really_ reflected on it- the desire to kiss Asami Sato had begun years ago in her car when Asami said she was glad to have a girlfriend.

At the time, it had been such an innocent thought: everything about Asami had gone from 'rival' to 'comfort', making their friendship easy as breathing. Korra hadn't though the desire to somehow transfer the passion she had for her friend through kiss was  _too_ weird: it just felt natural.

Yet now, standing before her in the glow of the Spirit Portal, Korra felt a new sensation: still steeped in friendship, but with the soft feeling of budding love mixed in.

"You ready?" Asami asked, light green eyes twinkling. Her lips formed a light smile, the perfect cupid's bow of her upper lip curved just so. She looked so relaxed to Korra, and so beautiful that she didn't instantly reply. "Korra?"

"Y-Yeah?" Korra said, shaking her head. "Er, yeah! I'm ready."

"Good," Asami said. She took Korra's hands in hers and squeezed. "I'm glad we're doing this. It'll finally be nice to relax."

"Yeah," Korra whispered, cheeks heating up. She could feel the back of her ears warming too. "We deserve it. And... And I wouldn't choose anyone else to relax with."

Asami's face darkened, whole face turning ruddy. She blinked and nodded, smile opening up to a wide grin, stretching her perfect lips into a full on goofy grin.

Something in Korra propelled her upwards, air lifting her up half a foot to press her lips firmly against Asami's. It wasn't the best kiss, but it spoke volumes, pushing every bit of excitement and pent-up emotion against Asami's mouth.

The broke apart a minute later, cheeks red, eyes wide with shock. "I'm so sorry As-" Before Korra could finish her apology, Asami's lips were on her again, kissing her just as gently, with a bit less reluctance.

They moved their lips against one another gently, hands twinning together until their fingers were tangled over on another's. Korra sucked in a sharp breath through her nose, heart hammering in her chest.

Asami broke the kiss this time, pulling back and wrapping her arms around Korra. "Wow," she giggled goofily. "Looks like you really  _are_ the mast of every element, including flirtation." It was corny, cheesy, but Korra loved it, bursting out into bright laughter.

"Well, I can show you my skills again," Korra said, tilting her head up towards Asami. The wind beneath her feet had died down, so she had to stand up herself, on tip-toe. "You've kind of got exclusive access to them."

"Well then," Asami began, tilting her head so that their lips brushed against one another's again. "I guess I'll be enjoying them as much as possible." Korra's heart nearly leapt out of her throat as she pressed their lips together without a second though, letting the tingling sensation of the portal yank them away into another realm.


End file.
